This invention relates to a crimp contact to be connected to a core wire of a cable by crimping.
A conventional crimp contact has a core wire crimping portion for crimping a core wire of a cable and a cladding crimping portion for crimping a cladding portion covering the core wire of the cable (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H5-343109). Another conventional crimp contact comprises a core wire crimping portion and a cladding crimping portion each of which has a pair of metal members opposite to each other and which is different in height from the core wire crimping portion (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H11-297375).
In the crimp contact of the type, it is supposed that the core wire is subjected to a bending stress in an area between crimped portions crimped by the core wire crimping portion and the cladding crimping portion, respectively. In view of the above, it is desired to increase a distance between the core wire crimping portion and the cladding crimping portion to reduce the stress applied to the core wire by crimping. However, if the distance between the core wire crimping portion and the cladding crimping portion is increased, a whole of the crimp contact can not be reduced in size.
Sometimes, the core wire of the cable is wound around the crimp contact. In this event, an operation of winding the core wire is complicated and is therefore difficult to automate, resulting in low productivity. Further, a special crimping tool is required which is provided with an escape portion for the core wire wound around the crimp contact.